


Kibbles'n Bits!

by Phyre Melody (Mweebles)



Series: Incomplete Discontinued Stories [1]
Category: Ghost Hunters RPF
Genre: F/M, Ghost Hunters, Humor, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 20:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14221698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mweebles/pseuds/Phyre%20Melody
Summary: A fun little story about an original character and her experiences with TAPS, of Ghost Hunters fame.





	1. Chapter 1: Booty

**Author's Note:**

> This was written when I was fresh out of high school and obsessed with this show.  
> So...circa 2007.  
> Ghost Hunters for me was the equivalent to how K-Pop is for some youngsters today.  
> I'm just slowly moving this story over here for the lulz.  
> This was my first and only Real Person fanfiction.  
> I don't see myself continuing this, because it's been so long. And everyone, including me, has changed quite a bit.  
> Enjoy this random bit of indulgence from years ago!

I was tossing around in a restless sleep in an unfamiliar bed and unfamiliar room. Images flashed through my head. Fleeting. Terrifying. Taunting. There was a feeling that something was chasing me, but my legs turned to jelly when I tried to run. There. A doorway. I reached for the door handle, but it wouldn't budge. Then, a presence of evil behind me. It was the one keeping me there. It wanted me. It wanted my soul.  
It wanted to possess me. But I wouldn't let it--

 

I awoke abruptly to the sound of something heavy crashing to the ground. Panting, I sat up and looked over to the other bed in the hotel room. The nightlight shone enough for me to see that the covers were hanging off of the side and a foot was sticking up. I blinked in sleepy-eyed confusion until I realized what had happened.

 

"You OK, Kris?" I asked the other girl. The foot came down and then Kris's head appeared over the top of the mattress. I couldn't help but laugh. She looked sheepishly at me and then started to get up.

 

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just not used to sleeping on a twin," she said. I glanced over at the clock. 4:30.

 

"Get some sleep and try not to fall this time, you klutz," I teased. Kris stuck her tongue out and settled back into her bed. I lay staring up at the ceiling trying to fall back asleep.

 

Anyway, I should introduce myself. My name is Felina Castillo. I'm 23,  
and I've been with TAPS for a while now. I first met Jason, Grant, Brian, and Steve about three years ago when they had come to investigate my aunt's house in Cranston. I had been part of a local ghost hunting group at the time, and TAPS let me join in on some of the investigations. After that, we kept in touch and eventually, they asked me to join TAPS. They became a second family to me.

When I'm not with TAPS, my cousins Britta, Angela and I run our own  
fashion shop called Tres Chicas. We were always flipping through fashion  
magazines growing up together, so naturally, Britta designs her own  
dresses, I make jewelry, and Angela, who's pretty good with photography, takes care of advertising and is even the editor of a local (you guessed it) fashion magazine that sometimes features our merchandise.

 

Right now we were doing an investigation in a Texas residence. The owners had been experiencing cold spots and seeing shadows moving across the wall. It had been an overall interesting case with a lot of personal experiences. We certainly got a lot of isolated cold spots, which Tango kept complaining that they were hovering around his butt. We totally got video of Steve trying to feel around for the cold spot and having to actually put an EMF detector to Tango's butt. A hot 5.8, baby! A sudden knock at the door woke me up. Grumbling, I got up and opened it to see Steve and Tango. I glared in a sleepy sort of way. They both smirked at the sight of me.

 

"Hey, sleepyhead, you and Kris wanna grab some breakfast before we start on work?" Steve asked. I yawned.

 

"Sure. We'll be out in a few." I shut the door in their faces and grinned when I heard them making comments at me through the door. I went and jumped on Kris's bed. She groaned in protest and tried to hide under the blankets. "Come on! Wakey, wakey! If I have to get up, so do you!" I threw the blankets off of her and then went to take a shower. I could hear Kris still mumbling sleepily. I blinked and then stuck my head out of the bathroom.

 

"Did you just call me Professor?!"

\---

After breakfast, we headed back to the hotel for analysis. Steve had a stack of sugary pancakes for breakfast, so it didn't make analyzing any easier for the rest of us.

 

"Hey, Felina." Poke.

 

"In a minute," I said. I finished the piece of audio I was listening to and marked down the time.

 

"Felina." Poke. I ignored Steve and kept writing.

 

"Hey, Fee!" Poke, poke. I took the tape out of the player and put it back in its case.

 

"Felinaaaaa!" Poke, poke, poke, poke—

 

"WHAAAT?!" I yelled, making Kris and Tango jump. Steve just looked at me, unfazed.

 

"Can I borrow a pen?" I did a classic "headdesk" maneuver. This was gonna be a looong day.

\---

"Hey guys, what have you got for us?" said Grant. Grant and Jason came to stand behind us at the table.

 

"Well, we've got a few clips and EVP's we'd like to show you," said Steve.

 

"The first one is sort of for laughs. Me and Tango were following a cold spot. I'll let it just speak for itself."

\---

 

Steve and Tango slowly moved their arms about the room, trying to find  
the cold spot that had been in the room.

 

"0.2…0.3…Oh, it jumped up to 2.1," Steve said, reading the EMF  
detector. He reached his hand out. "Right here. Oh, wait, it moved."  
Tango suddenly jerked his hips forward.

 

"Dude! It just got really cold on my ass!" he whispered. Steve turned to  
look at him.

 

"Are your pants on?"

 

"Dude, I'm serious! My ass is totally freezing!" Tango put both of his  
hands on his rear end.

 

"I can't believe I'm doing this," said Steve, holding the EMF detector over  
Tango's butt. "4.5…5.1…5.8…dude…your ass is haunted."

\---

Jason and Grant were rolling in laughter.

 

"That's classic," Jay said in between bouts of laughter.

 

"I can see it now," said Grant. He drew his finger across his chest as if writing something. "'Tango got EMFed by Steve and all I got was this lousy T-shirt.'" We all laughed.

 

"Moving on now…the next few pieces of evidence I think are gonna be pretty hard to debunk." Steve played the next video clip and Jason and Grant leaned in to get a better look.

 

"What the frig?"


	2. Gooey Stuff

"What the frig?!" said Grant. Everyone watched as Steve replayed the clip.

\---

One of the infrared cameras had been set up in the master bedroom.  
The camera showed Kris and me walking around for a few minutes, and then we started back out into the hallway.  
Both of our backs were turned when one corner of the bed quickly dipped down as if someone had jumped on it.

\---

"What?" said Grant in disbelief. "No way!"

"And you guys didn't hear that?" Jason asked me and Kris. We shook our heads.

"We would have heard the bedsprings, but it was quiet," said Kris.

"I'll do it frame-by-frame," said Steve. He did so and then looked up at Jay and Grant. "No tricks this time. One fluid motion." Everyone exchanged awed glances.

"Jackpot!" said Tango.

"Heck yes!" I said triumphantly. We exchanged high-fives with those nearest to us.

"OK, so what do we got next?" asked Jason.

"This next one is from the thermal that you guys caught." Steve showed the clip of a small red dot moving from one side of the screen to another.

"Bug," said Grant. Jason nodded in agreement.

"The next one is an EVP caught in the living room," said Steve. He highlighted one spot and then played it. We heard Tango and Kris talking and then an unusual sound. Everyone turned to look at Steve. After a few moments, Steve finally looked up to see everyone staring at him.

"What?"

"Play it after the highlighted part," said Tango, looking amused. Steve did so and everyone heard Tango's voice say "Yeesh! Gotta lay off the Pepsi." Steve turned red.

"Well…here's another EVP that Kris and Felina got in the master bedroom." We listened to it, but it sounded somewhat mumbly.

"The first word sounds like…No," said Grant.

"Yeah, it does," I agreed. "And it sounds like three more syllables after that. We wanted to see what you guys thought." Steve looped it.

"I'm hearing 'goose' in there," said Jason.

"Yes, it's 'goo'-something," Kris piped in. "Maybe it's…No more…'goo'-something."

"It kind of sounds like 'No more gooey stuff,'" said Tango. We stared at him blankly. Steve snorted at that and started repeating the phrase over and over like a tongue twister. Jay and Grant gave him weird looks.  
Great…he's still hyper.

"No more gooey stuff! No more gooey stuff! Nomoregooeystuff! No mo' gooeystuff! Nomogoostuff!" Steve spewed out happily. Suddenly, everything clicked in my mind.

"DUDE!" I shot up out of my chair. Tango and Steve flinched away from me. "That's it! Texas! Used to be part of Mexico! They spoke Spanish! It's saying 'No me gusta'!" Everyone stared at me in silence as the EVP played on.

"Wow…that does sound like it," said Jason. "But what does that mean?"

"It means 'I don't like,' if my high school Spanish skills are correct," I said.

"Okay…but what does it not like?" asked Grant. Steve unlooped it and it clearly said now "No me gusta usted."

"Usted means you," I said. "I don't like you."

"We have two good pieces of evidence to show the owners," said Jason.

"Great! Let's head on over!" Grant said, and the two head honchos left. The rest of us sat in an awkward silence. A minute later, they came back in looking sheepish.

"Uh…bringing the evidence would help, wouldn't it?" said Jason. I bit my lip to keep from laughing.

"Might help a little!" Grant quipped. Steve handed them what they needed with an amused smile on his face. As they left the room again, we all applauded. Jason sent a glare back to us before shutting the door behind him.


End file.
